Delegating faction sympathy
Here's a helpful guide for brokering Faction Points. If you have inspiration buff while buying faction points you will receive 10% more faction points To begin with, the minimum requirements for selling faction points are: * Underworld IV: Connections. * Be special forces. * Be near a faction recruiter or NPC with high enough rank that it will let you talk with it. High ranking NPCs will give you the same options as a faction recruiter. Recruiters are dangerous because their locations are out in the open and you are easily attacked by the opposing faction. I've been attacked more than a few times at the recruiter in Moenia. If you have access to a faction base or can find a high-ranking NPC that isn't in a "known" location, it'll be much safer. You'll get the same options from a high-rank NPC that you get from the recruiter. ---- The process goes as follows: * Converse with the recruiter or NPC. * Choose "I would like to make a donation to your cause." * Choose "I will transfer 100000 credits." * Repeat Steps 1-3 until you reach your FP cap for your current rank (120k for Colonels), or until your reach the number of points necessary to fill your client's order. * /delegatefactionpoints client of FP. client would be the name of the person you're selling to. Example: /delegatefactionpoints Dreven 10000 or /del Dreven 10000. ---- How many points you lose in the transfer is based on your rank within your faction. The higher your rank, the better the ratio. The best you'll get is at Colonel: 1.177:1. Here's a list of faction ranks along with their corresponding ratio: This was written by WesBelden on the official forums ---- Rank * Points required to be promoted * Amount of points you can hold at current rank * Ratio of delegated transferred points (example) Private * Rank Cost: 10 * Max Stored: 1,000 * Ratio Transfer: 6.67:1 (Costs 667 to send 100) Lance Corporal * Rank Cost: 400 * Max Stored: 8,000 * Ratio Transfer: 5.0:1 (Costs 5000 to send 1000) Corporal * Rank Cost: 800 * Max Stored: 16,000 * Ratio Transfer: 4.0:1 (Costs 4000 to send 1000) Staff Corporal * Rank Cost: 1,200 * Max Stored: 24,000 * Ratio Transfer: 3.334:1 (Costs 3334 to send 1000) Sergeant * Rank Cost: 1,600 * Max Stored: 36,000 * Ratio Transfer: 2.858:1 (Costs 2858 to send 1000) Staff Sergeant * Rank Cost: 2,000 * Max Stored: 40,000 * Ratio Transfer: 2.50:1 (Costs 2500 to send 1000) Master Sergeant * Rank Cost: 2,500 * Max Stored: 50,000 * Ratio Transfer: 2.223:1 (Costs 2223 to send 1000) Warrant Officer II * Rank Cost: 3,000 * Max Stored: 60,000 * Ratio Transfer: 2.0:1 (Costs 2000 to send 1000) Warrant Officer I * Rank Cost: 3,500 * Max Stored: 70,000 * Ratio Transfer: 1.819:1 (Costs 1819 to send 1000) Second Lieutenant * Rank Cost: 4,000 * Max Stored: 80,000 * Ratio Transfer: 1.667:1 (Costs 1667 to send 1000) First Lieutenant * Rank Cost: 5,000 * Max Stored: 100,000 * Ratio Transfer: 1.539:1 (Costs 1539 to send 1000) Captain * Rank Cost: 5,000 * Max Stored: 100,000 * Ratio Transfer: 1.429:1 (Costs 1429 to send 1000) Major * Rank Cost: 5,500 * Max Stored: 110,000 * Ratio Transfer: 1.334:1 (Costs 1334 to send 1000) Lieutenant Colonel * Rank Cost: 5,500 * Max Stored: 110,000 * Ratio Transfer: 1.25:1 (Costs 1250 to send 1000) Colonel * Rank Cost: 6,000 * Max Stored: 120,000 * Ratio Transfer: 1.177:1 (Costs 1177 to send 1000)